


Выбор

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Выбор

Вечер после долгой разлуки должен был закончиться иначе: посиделками у камина за бокалом отменного вина, разговором до самого утра о том, чем полнилась жизнь Дориана, пока его собеседника носило в других краях, рассказом Дэмиана о том, что в тех самых других краях встретилось по пути, признанием, что он — Дориан — успел соскучиться по компании Дэмиана. Подарком, в конце концов, который подбирался так тщательно, словно от этого зависела его — Дориана — судьба. Этим! Пусть даже очередными нелепыми попытками Дэмиана его поцеловать, но не тем, что повисло в воздухе между ними.

Дориану казалось, что у слов нет смысла, потому что тот, что складывался, разум — или, быть может, сердце? — отказывался принимать.

Дэмиан перевел дыхание и буднично закончил:

— Каждый выбирает по себе. Ты свой выбор сделал, я — тоже. Жаль, они не совпали, но так бывает.

Дэмиан никогда не был скуп на эмоции, и Дориан привык, что рядом с ним Дэмиан всё равно что открытая книга. Отстранённое спокойствие, владевшее Дэмианом весь этот мучительный разговор, пугало. В голову лезла всякая чушь: например, что легенды о проклятых не лгали, живописуя ужасы, которые творили нелюди с холодными черными глазами и равнодушными улыбками. Не знай Дориан Дэмиана — бежал бы без оглядки. Только вот закавыка: стоя напротив, он отчаянно не верил ни в спокойствие, ни в отстраненность.

— Сними щиты.

— Зачем?

Раньше Дэмиан никогда ему не отказывал, и Дориан привык к вседозволенности: к тому, что если попросить — к его ногам положат и меч, и жизнь, и мир. И сейчас вопрос, а не в тот же миг протянутая на ладони душа, ошарашил едва ли не больше, чем приговор, который выносил Дэмиан их дружбе.

Дориан облизал губы.

— Прошу тебя. Мне надо знать.

Невнятный лепет не делал ему чести ни как герцогу Империи, ни как главе дипломатического корпуса. Но Дориан не мог объяснить не то что Дэмиану, зачем ему надо знать, что прячет благословенный за своими щитами, он не мог объяснить этого даже себе.

Дэмиан молчал так долго, что, казалось, не ответит. Впрочем, ответу Дориан не обрадовался.

— Нет. Тебе не надо.

Это было совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал.

Настала очередь Дориана молчать: он бы хотел прервать этот разговор, взять паузу на раздумья, но Дэмиан, явившись, не снял ни сумки, ни клинка, и Дориан был уверен — ждать он тоже был не намерен.

— Ты не хочешь показывать мне безнадежность? — тихо спросил Дориан. Ему надо было вскрыть Дэмиана, добраться до сердцевины, надо было — и вместе с тем безумно страшно оказаться правым. Тому, кто когда-то спас ему жизнь и сохранил рассудок, Дориан не смог отплатить ничем другим, кроме боли. Или, быть может, надо было убедиться, что он — Дориан — не ошибался: Дэмиан не был спокоен, не пережил, не переступил через то, что чувствовал!

Дэмиан протянул руку, и Дориан не отшатнулся, позволил благословенному коснуться щеки и с трудом остановился и не подался вслед прикосновению, не втерся в теплую ладонь. Несмотря на жар, идущий от камина, Дориан мерз. Зима в столице выдалась лютой. Или, быть может, дело было вовсе не в зиме.

— Безнадежность — это смерть, — твердо ответил Дэмиан: — твоя смерть, Рио. Всё остальное — чудо, за которое я никогда не перестану благодарить Отца.

— Но тебе же плохо!

— Я услышал твоё "нет", мой герцог. — Дэмиан заправил за ухо прядь непослушных волос и положил руку на эфес. — Мои проблемы больше тебя не касаются.

— Что значат эти твои слова?

— Это традиция. Когда раменаи понимает, что взаимности не будет, он обязан озвучить своё понимание и донести до раменаи, что более не побеспокоит его своим присутствием.

Желание никогда не видеть этого наглеца, загаданное при встрече три года назад, исполнялось как-то криво… не вовремя! Дориан не хотел не видеть, не хотел прекращать. В конце концов, он успел привязаться! И теперь было совершенно нечестно решать за него, что закончится, а что нет, и каким именно образом.

— Для того, кто способен найти общий язык с кем угодно, ты удивительно крепко держишься за ваши традиции.

— Моя способность договариваться и понимать чуждые мне нравы не меняет того, кто я есть. А я, мой герцог, благословенный.

— Не смей решать за меня.

— Не смею, — тихо отозвался Дэмиан. — Я всегда решаю только за себя.

Дориан не нашелся с ответом, но Дэмиан его и не ждал — он шагнул к Дориану, крепко обнял и шепнул:

— Береги себя, Рио.

И так же неожиданно, как подступился, — отпрянул. Ещё пара ударов сердца, и дверь без стука закрылась за Дэмианом. При желании благословенные могли двигаться быстрее порыва ветра.

Дориан кинулся следом, коснулся ручки закрытой двери, но так и не решился её открыть. Всё происходило слишком быстро — он не успевал, чудовищно не успевал! — ни разобраться с собой, ни среагировать. Но путь до окна оказался ему по силам — Дориан видел, как Дэмиан сбежал со ступеней, как без привычной легкости поднялся в седло, как сорвал Кео в галоп…

Всадник давно растаял за воротами особняка Атреев, пропал в переплетении улиц, а Дориан всё стоял, слепо глядя перед собой.

Казалось, Дэмиан уехал сам и забрал с собой тепло, оставив только холод и чувство острой потери... Растерянности? Злости? Недоумения? Глупой, детской обиды? Да как он мог его оставить? Как только посмел?!

Оставил слишком много того, что Дориан привык игнорировать. То, с чем теперь необходимо было разобраться, или забыть о Дэмиане Гростере навсегда.

— Отец, будь к нему милосерден.

Дэмиан был прав и не прав одновременно: каждый действительно решает только за себя. Но решение каждого из двоих влияет на другого, и не только на него, но и на людей вокруг, а потому точка в этом диалоге будет стоять не за закрытой дверью, а за тем, что выберет для себя он — Дориан Атрей. Дело осталось за малым: обдумать, выбрать и никогда не жалеть о принятом решении. Этот урок ему когда-то преподал Дэмиан Гростер, и Дориан собирался сделать всё, чтобы доказать: он его усвоил.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
